


Reimu Gets a Baja Blast

by opalheart



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalheart/pseuds/opalheart
Summary: my finest work
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Reimu Gets a Baja Blast

"theyre giving away free baja blasts at moriya shrine lol," marisa said to reimu

"oh real shit?"

"yeah its in the paper"

"damn im gonna go get one, do u want anything"

"yeah a baja blast"

"ok cool  
brb"

reimu didnt get far when this magic girl in like a chartreuse dress or some shit was like

"Hahaha!!!!  
Would you like to scuffle!!!!"

"get out of the way"

"Hmmm.... No"

"ok i will kill you"

"Oh, spicie!"

*kills you*

*Dodges*

"you cant do that i killed you"

"I'm not your average yokai, reimů  
Now i will sing a song of death  
And you will dead"

"i hate music  
fick you"

*Variious notes and melodies at you*  
"You will never know the only way to stop me is to obliterate my 

*does that*

"Ah you fucker. Ah you mother fuckwr and bitch  
Owuie ouch ow"

"ok

"AAAOOwwch you have really done it thsi time Oof"

"ok im g

"Owwwww ow fuck,"

"ok im flying away naow, bye" *fwoosh*

and then reimu flew off in another direction an simply did not care where she was going

"nice breeze"

as she flew she killd any fairies she saw floatin around, "pew pew lol"

"ahhh this is the life, im sure glad that incident i took care of it"

*fwoomp*

"whats that"

"its ME a CLOUD  
you thought we wpuld be just WATER VAPOR we are so much more"

"what da hell"

"heheh heheh heheh heheh u are trapped in our domain"

*drinks u*

"wh, im air idiot"

"oh a straw in my pocket, *slurrrrp*

"do not SLURP me"

*continues*

"ok thats it!!! lightning bolt spell card!! "

big zap corsed through reimus blood vessels but it kinda just felt nice

"lol do that again"

"argjghhhhhh  
whatever"

qnd the cloud left its battle in a huff.

reimu decided to walk the rest of the way and on the way she saw a funny piece of grass

she looked down and was like "funny piece of grass, heh"

then she got kicked in tge head!!!

"its me the fiend! u fell for my "funny piece of grass trick""

"ow bitch"

reimu stabbed her with a grass blade

"im immun e to grass blades of course!"

"i figured but thats why i also put a bomb behind u"

"when dod u do that liar, just tryin to get me to look awa

and then the fiend got vaporized by the bomb spell that reimu startegically placed hours earlier to follow her thru the woods

"so many bitches out today"  
antways i just want to get a baja blast"

she finally got to the top of the mountain and saw the shrine at the top

she landed and sanae said "hey babe"

"hey babe"

"you want some freshly squeezed blast?"

"hell yeah i fuckin do"

"ok hina cmere"

hina spun hinaly to the front area and rung out her hair to fill a cup and said, "there u go"

"uh is thos safe to drink"

sane said " yeah its cool"

"kk can i get another for marisa"

reimu and sans flew back to hakurei baja blasts in hand

all thre girls drank up then they all smoked a fuck ton of weed

marisa said "ya kno i think my fav part of living in gensokyo is the infinite weed"

sana nodded and said "its dope, my fav part is you two tho"

"gay." reimu said then took another huge rip off the bong

THE END


End file.
